Love Triangle
by Midnight Moon 13
Summary: Just a little idea I had a while back! My English has improved considerably since I wrote 'Space Race' so I hope you enjoy my story! Link/Triforce Evil!Zelda


The Triforce levitated to the window and looked out of the tower, to the land of Hyrule, and sighed.

"No one understands me, I am kept locked up here so I can power the city," Triforce thought, "No one understands me... except for Link..."

Just then, Zelda came into the room.

"What are you doing, you triangular filth!" and Zelda threw the tea she was holding at the triforce, "There is no time for you to philosophize, you're not fucking Nietschze! You belong to **US**, Triforce! Taking you out of the Sacred Realm was the best thing we ever did!" and Zelda slapped the triangle to the ground.

**Princess Zelda... stop... please...**

This was the triforces life now, after Zelda had found it, she used her wish to kill Ganondorf, and then used an array of devices to keep the triforces power weak, sucking out all of it's energy to power Hyrule.

The triforce was brought back to reality when it heard Zelda screaming.

"No you dumb triangle! You must keep working the machines to power up Hyrule! Keep at it! NOW!"

And with that, Zelda left, leaving the triforce alone once more.

Zelda had dropped her keys on the floor before leaving, and soon, the triforce had used telekenesis to hold the keys and open the window.

It wasted no time flying out of the tower.

-Two weeks later-

"Oh god," Zelda screamed, as Hyrule burned to the ground, "Where's the triforce? We need the triforce!"

Demons were coming out of portals and taking the villagers up to the sky, Zelda turned, her castle was being knocked down by demons.

Bits of rock fell from the ceiling.

"So it has come to this," Zelda whispered, "Where's Link, oh god, where's Link?"

"Here I am," Link laughed, stepping into the hotel room, wearing new and shiny clothes, "How do I look?"

**Great!** Triforce spoke with Link telepathically.

"Heh heh, I spent a lot of money getting these clothes,"

**Well, you shouldn't have. I mean, they look great and all, but why put them on when you're only going to take them off again?**

"Oh... Triforce... do you mean?"

**Yes Link... I feel our relationship has advanced significantly over these last two years, now that I am free from Hyrule, I feel... we should...**

"But Triforce, what about Hyrule, without you they will fall into a land of chaos and disarray?"

**You knew that already Link, I know that you are not the hero everyone thinks you are.**

The triforce paused for a moment before adding, **But I love you. No matter how heroic you are...**

"I love you too Triforce, but don't you think, I mean, I have no idea how sex would work between-"

**You see my three triangles? Look in the middle? See that hole?**

The triangular object of Link's lust levitated nearer.

**You see it? There, you know what to do... I hand myself over to you...**

"Oh, Triforce..." Link wasted no time taking off his clothes, throwing them wildly onto the bed, before moving his hand down to his dripping cock.

**I sense reluctance, Link, don't be afraid, I am ready for you...*

And with that, Link inserted his penis into the Triforce's triangular hole.

**Liiiiink** the Triforce telepathically moaned in pleasure.

"Triforrrrrrccceeeee," Link yelled as he pounded the polygon with his penis of perpetual desire.

The Triforce used it's powers, bestowed on it by the three godessess, to make this experience the highest quality that could possibly be imaged.

"TRIFFORRRRRRRCCCCEEEEE!"

And with that, Link spilt his elf-seed, a white sticky liquid of pure heroics, but it merely went through the Triforce's hole and hit the wall, splattering the wallpaper.

"Oh noooo" Link said between thrusts.

**It's ok Link,** the Triforce used it's power to clean up the mess on the wall, **I'll get that.**

Link continued to pound the equilateral, until both reached their climax and settled down on the bed.

"Hyrule is probably burning now," Link whispered, a tone of worry in his voice.

**It's ok, they deserve it**

"You know what, you're right," Link looked up at his equaliteral lover, "You're so right, fuck Hyrule, I've got you now."

**Everything will be ok, as long as we have each other**

And so they held each other in a lovers embrace, before settling down to sleep.


End file.
